


The List

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bossy Hermione Granger, Complete, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fiesty Hermione Granger, Fluff, HP: EWE, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Sex God!Draco Malfoy, Sex Goddess Hermione Granger, Snarky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco finds a certain type of 'to-do' list of Hermione's.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Beta Readers: GaeilgeRua
> 
> Prompt: Draco finds Hermione's BDSM challenge list.

**Prologue**

Draco was sitting on the sofa, sorting the laundry to be washed the Muggle way – just as Hermione liked it – when a folded piece of paper fell from Hermione's jeans. Furrowing his brow, he reached down and picked the paper up. Opening it, his eyes widened.

"What in Merlin's name?" he muttered aloud, reading some of the items on the numbered list. "Spanking? Feather play? Collar?"

Draco couldn’t believe what he was reading. Some of the things on the list were downright kinky. And he knew without a doubt that it was Hermione's list. It was certainly her handwriting.

Was this a list of things she wanted to try?

The door opened and he knew that Hermione was home. He turned, facing the doorway, smiling at his girlfriend of three years as she came into the room.

"Hey," Hermione greeted, smiling warmly at Draco. "What are you up too? Laundry?"

"Yeah, and I found something," Draco said, keeping his voice steady.

"You found someth—" The words died in her throat as she saw the piece of paper he was holding. "Draco, I can explain!" she said hurriedly, cheeks flushed.

"Hermione, you don’t need to explain anything, or be embarrassed," Draco assured her. He stood up and crossed the room to her, paper still in hand. "If these are things you wanted to try, you could have just asked me."

"Really? You won't just go running for the hills?" Hermione teased, causing Draco to laugh quietly.

"No, and I don’t plan on going anywhere, so if you're going to do any of these things, it'll be with me." Draco pressed his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely.

Hermione looked into his light grey eyes when he pulled away. "Are you sure about taking on the challenge list?"

"Absolutely positive, so bring it on," Draco responded, kissing her once more. "But after I get this load of laundry in the wash."

Hermione laughed. "I'll make dinner, then. Love you."

"Love you too," Draco responded, smirking at her. He couldn’t wait to start the list.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Beta Readers: GaeilgeRua
> 
> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this bit of naughtiness.

**Chapter One**

"Are the restraints too tight?" Hermione asked, checking the satin ribbons that held Draco's hands tied to their headboard.

Draco shook his head. "Feels just right," he responded, pulling on the ribbons to test them out. He grinned at Hermione, who was returning his smile. "Merlin, this is hot," he admitted. "I kinda like being completely at your mercy."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, well, you look rather delectable this way."

"Well, I can't wait to taste you," Draco countered.

Her blush deepened. "Safe word?"

"Flamingo."

Hermione tried not to laugh, but a small giggle slipped out. 

"Hey! Don’t make fun of my safe word," Draco said, though he was smiling. "Now, come on up, baby, I want you on my face." He grinned. "Will you strip?"

"If you’d like me too," she replied.

"Oh, I really would."

"Done," Hermione answered. She got up from the bed, Draco's eyes following her. Slowly, she began to unbutton her blouse. Her gaze never left Draco's as she slid the shirt off and she shimmied out of her pants and knickers. Her face was flushed when she unclasped her bra and removed it. "Like what you see?" she teased, her breath low and husky with excitement.

"I always do," Draco murmured, his gaze roaming over her in appreciation. "So beautiful."

Hermione climbed up onto the bed, straddling Draco's waist. She lowered herself, kissing him tenderly. He gently nipped at her lower lip, sending a jolt of desire through her. 

"Please," Draco whimpered, "I need to taste you."

"Do you?" she asked coyly, arching a brow at him. "Tell me."

"I want you to put your quim in my face. I want you to grind yourself on me, getting yourself off. I want you to tease me, taking your pleasure from my tongue. I need to taste your sweet juices." The words fell from his mouth so easily and full of promise.

Hermione, unable to resist, moved her body upwards and straddled his face. She was careful not to lower her full weight onto him. "Is this all right?" she asked, making sure that she wasn’t accidentally suffocating him or something.

"More than all right," Draco said before licking her slit. He licked her completely before picking up the pace.

A heavy moan escaped Hermione as she began to grind herself against his face. "Fuck," she hissed as pleasured washed over her. Moving her hips, she enjoyed the way his tongue slid against her, hitting her clit with every thrust.

"Gods, Draco," she whimpered.

It was perfection. Reaching up, one hand toyed with her breast. She lightly pinched one of her nipples, groaning at the sensation.

"So hot," Draco muffled between her legs. "Gods."

Hermione gasped, the pleasure quickly building. She moved her hips quicker, fucking his face with everything that she had. He moved his tongue just right, pleasuring her fully.

"Draco!" she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Her body shook and her insides quivered as she came, leaning forward and holding onto the bedsheets as she came. Draco continued to lap at her centre, tasting her sweetness. 

When she came down from her high, Hermione scooted backwards, straddling his waist once more. "That was so hot," she murmured, leaning down to kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips, but she didn’t care. It only aroused her more. 

Knowing that Draco was achingly hard, she decided that she would help him out.

"Will you untie me?" Draco asked as she scooted down his body further.

"Not just yet," Hermione said. When she was face to face with Draco's cock, she grasped it lightly with her hand. Moving her hand up and down, she took a moment to enjoy the feeling of him.

"Please," Draco begged. "Suck me off."

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied, smiling. She took him into her mouth, sucking and slurping while her hand worked the base of his cock. 

"Gods, yes," Draco groaned, pulling on his restraints. "I want to touch you," he said, whimpering slightly. He moved his hips slightly, fucking her mouth. "Ugh, yes, that's it," he groaned as she took him deeper.

Hermione continued to move her mouth up and down his cock, wanting to bring him to completion. Her free hand fondled his sac, causing Draco to let out a breathy moan.

Increasing her speed, she was pleased to hear him groan. "I'm not going to last," Draco muttered. Hermione swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock before taking him deeply once more.

"Fuck!" Draco cried as he came, his seed filling Hermione's mouth. She swallowed around his cock, careful not to spill a single drop. "So hot," he said with a groan, his head falling back against the sheets. 

Hermione pulled away, wiping her mouth with her hand. Using her wand, she undid Draco's restraints. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

As soon as he was free, he reached up and pulled her down into his embrace. "I love you," he murmured, kissing her gently. 

"I love you too," Hermione said, smiling at him lovingly. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Draco assured her. "The pleasure was mutual, trust me." He grinned. "But now you can cross face-fucking off your list."

Hermione blushed. "Perhaps we could do it again sometime?"

"I could eat you all day," Draco purred. "In fact, I'd be more than happy to go for a second round."

She arched a brow. "Really? It's getting rather late and you've got a meeting early in the morning."

Draco shrugged. "I'd much rather be buried between your legs."

Hermione giggled. "If you insist, Draco."

"Oh, I do." Draco wasted no time in positioning himself between her legs.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Beta Readers: GaeilgeRua
> 
> A/N: Enjoy, my loves! xx

**Chapter Two**

Hermione furrowed her brow as she shifted through her paperwork. With a tired sigh, she dropped the papers in her hand and lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

The front door opened and she heard Draco call out her name.

"In the living room!" she shouted in reply. Hermione smiled at him when he entered the room. "How was your day?"

"All right," Draco replied, plopping down onto the sofa next to her. "It was a long day, though. I'm utterly exhausted."

"Me too, love," Hermione replied. "I tried to sort through some of this paperwork, but I can't make heads or tails of it since I don’t have all the files with me."

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow, then," Draco said idly, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder and snuggling in close. "Let's take a nap."

Hermione smiled. "As tempting as that sounds, love, I've actually got a better idea." She figured this would be a good moment to cross something else off her list. "Why don’t you just lay back and relax?" she suggested.

Draco smirked at the coy look in her eyes. "Oh? Well if you insist." He lay against the back of the sofa, pinning Hermione with a smouldering look.

Hermione nibbled her lower lip as her hands went to Draco's belt buckle. She began to undo his belt, returning Draco's heated gaze. She then unbuttoned his trousers and stood so she could slide both his trousers and pants down. Draco shimmied his hips to help her. Hermione kneeled on the ground in front of him, positioned between his knees.

He let out a small groan at the sight of her before him. "You look so sexy like this, you know that?"

Hermione blushed. "You're pretty sexy yourself." She ran her hands along his thighs up towards his cock. She grasped his cock in her hands, working it slowly as he grew harder under her touch.

"Take your shirt off," Draco commanded. "I want to see your tits as you suck me off."

"Who said anything about sucking you off?" Hermione countered, raising a brow at him.

"Please," Draco whined, pouting out his lips.

She smiled, "Anything for you, love." She grasped the hem of her tee-shirt and pulled it up over her head. "Bra too?" She asked, and when Draco nodded excitedly, she unclasped her bra and removed it.

"Fucking perfect," Draco said, reaching out to lightly squeeze one of her breasts.

"No, you relax tonight," Hermione insisted. Grasping his cock once more, she guided it to her mouth. Wrapping her lips around him, she slowly moved up and down.

Draco groaned, laying his head back once more, his eyes closed.

Hermione watched the pleasure wash over Draco's face as she sucked harder on him, taking him deeper. She knew that Draco loved seeing her on her knees before him, so it wouldn’t take long for him to reach completion. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock before sucking him once more.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm not going to last with you sucking me like that," Draco panted. "Sweet Merlin, witch." His hands tangled into her wild curls, gripping tightly. He thrust his hips slightly, moving closer to the proverbial edge.

Hermione hummed, his cock still in her mouth. She heard Draco curse and knew that he was close to coming. Releasing his cock from her mouth, she gripped him tightly and continued to work him. "Want to come on my tits?" she asked coyly, blushing.

Draco groaned. "Yes," he hissed before biting his lower lip. "All over your tits, fuck." His cock throbbed. "I'm coming!" he cried out.

Hermione, still holding his cock, positioned him so that he ejaculated all over her breasts and neck. The look of pure lust and adoration all over Draco's face as he came was enough to fill Hermione with a sense of pride. She grinned sexily, releasing his cock once he finished.

"That must have been the hottest thing you've ever done," Draco said, breathless. "Holy shit, Hermione, if you wanted a pearl necklace so badly, I would have been happy to give it to you sooner." Leaning forward, he grinned. "You got a little something on your chin," he said, pointing out a droplet of his semen that had landed on her face.

Hermione smirked, her tongue darting out and licking his come from her face.

"So hot," Draco groaned, letting out a low whine. "Come on, let's shower and get you cleaned up." He stood and then helped Hermione to her feet.

"You just want to see my fully naked," Hermione teased. She shivered as she felt his come slide down her body. Something about the sensation was just so erotic.

"Guilty," Draco admitted. "Besides, it's time I returned the favour." Taking her hand, they headed towards their bathroom where Draco showed Hermione just how appreciative he was of her.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enjoy this next bit of kinkiness! <3 
> 
> Beta Readers: GaeilgeRua
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Three**

There was a knock on Hermione's office door. Glancing up, she saw her secretary and former Hogwarts classmate, Lavender Brown. When Hermione became the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature shortly after being hired by the Ministry, she had heard from Ron that Lavender was having difficulty finding a job since she had been attacked by Greyback during the battle of Hogwarts. Lavender wasn't a full werewolf, she just had some wolfish tendencies during the full moon, but apparently, that was enough for the wizarding world to be prejudice against her. Hermione had hired her immediately, and together, the two of them often campaigned for werewolf rights.

"Mr Malfoy is here to see you," Lavender said, a smirk on her face.

Hermione flushed. "Thanks, Lavender, you can send him in." She smiled at Lavender, who turned and told Draco to enter.

Draco entered the room, shutting the door to her office behind him. "Hey," he greeted, crossing the room to take her into his arms. He held her tightly as he pressed his lips against hers in greeting.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, eagerly kissing him back. She smiled warmly at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my favourite witch," Draco replied before kissing her once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself against him.

She returned the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away. "We should probably stop before we get carried away, love."

Draco smirked, a devious expression on his face. "I think we should get carried away, don’t you think?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Here? In my office?" She flushed, her heart racing in her chest. She removed her hands from his shoulders and placed them on his chest. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Draco."

Draco kissed her once more, his lips moving to her neck. "You wanted to be adventurous, didn’t you?" He pressed a kiss to her neck, kissing her again and again each time in a different spot. Hermione trembled in his embrace.

"I did," she admitted in a small voice.

Draco grinned, knowing that he had her convinced. "Besides, didn’t I see public sex on your list?"

"This isn't exactly public, Draco," Hermione corrected him, smiling lightly.

His heated gaze met hers. "Oh, I think it is. No locked door and no silencing charm… Anyone could walk in at any given moment."

Hermione's blush deepened. "Really?"

"Really," Draco said, smirking at her. "Unless you've changed your mind about all this, love."

"Of course not!" she hurriedly protested.

"Besides, how can I resist you like this?" Draco asked, his gaze going up and down. "Your arse in that delectable skirt… your calves in those black pumps…" He let out a groan. "You have no idea what you do to me, witch."

Hermione bit her lower lip before nodding. "Okay."

"Yes," Draco hissed, his lips finding hers once more. He kissed her passionately, one of his hands wasting no time in getting up her skirt. He lightly stroked her slit through her knickers, pleased when Hermione let out a heated mewl. His lips moved to her neck, sucking and kissing the tender spot beneath her ear.

"Gods, Draco," Hermione said, letting out a breathy moan. She moved her hips, wanting more of his touch.

He chuckled in her ear as he slipped his fingers inside her knickers. "Merlin, already so wet?" Draco lightly bit her ear before kissing her fervently once more. His finger slid along her slit before moving to the small bundle of nerves at her centre. Within moments, she was gasping and writhing in his embrace, his fingers quickly working to bring her to completion. "That's it," he said, licking his lips as he watched her eyes flutter closed.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out as she fell over the edge. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she continued to gyrate her hips on his fingers. The tempo he had as he rubbed her clit didn’t slow, instead, he continued on, pleasuring her as she orgasmed.

"Draco, please," she begged once she came down from her high. "Oh, gods, Draco."

"What do you want?" he asked, want in his eyes.

"You," Hermione panted. "I need you, Draco."

"More specific, love," Draco teased, a smirk on his face.

Hermione groaned. "I need you to fuck me, Draco. Fuck me hard, right now."

Draco groaned. "Bend over your desk. I want to see her delicious arse while I fuck you."

She wasted no time in turning around as Draco pulled up her skirt and pushed it over her hips, leaving her in just her knickers. Draco freed his cock from the confines of his trousers and pants, and pushing her knickers aside, he entered her.

"Fuck," Hermione hissed as her body adjusted to him. She wriggled her hips, thrusting against him. "Hard and fast, love."

Draco chuckled as he pulled out. "So long as you keep quiet." He paused. "We wouldn’t want Lavender to see you like this."

"Draco!" Hermione hissed.

He thrust into her, hard and deep as he fucked her on the desk. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he pounded into her. Muffled moans filled the air as Hermione tried to keep silent, but failed. He smirked, loving the sound of her saying his name over and over as if she were begging.

"Merlin," Hermione moaned, eyes closed as she tried to hold back her orgasm. "Not going to last," she whimpered.

"Me neither," Draco admitted, giving her arse a firm slap. He watched her arse jiggle and bounce as he fucked her, the sight turning him on even more.

"Shit," she moaned, coming once more. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out.

The feel of her was too much – Draco came as well, thrusting into her a few final times. Once finished, he panted, slipping out of her. With a wave of his wand, he vanished the sticky mess.

Hermione turned to face Draco, beaming. She kissed him full on the lips. "Thank you, love."

They both righted their clothing. 

"How much do you want to bet Lavender heard?" Draco asked after a moment.

Flushing, Hermione shook her head. "No, we were quiet."

"Five galleons," Draco said, sticking out his hand.

"Deal," Hermione said, shaking on it.

Within moments, Draco was five galleons richer.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! <3 
> 
> Beta Readers: GaeilgeRua
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Four**

"So, did you choose a safeword?" Draco asked, watching as Hermione positioned herself against the headboard. She was nude, sitting upright, looking absolutely delectable. Her nipples were stiff, showing her arousal already.

"I want to stick with flamingo." Hermione smiled at him, blushing. "It just seems fitting." 

Draco chuckled in response. "Whatever you'd like, Hermione." His gaze raked over her naked body, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?"

Hermione flushed, as she always did when Draco called her beautiful. "I'm ready," she told him, her voice laced with excitement. Tonight, she would be bound and blindfolded, completely at Draco's mercy. She knew that he had something planned, but she didn’t know what. She couldn’t wait to find out.

"I'm going to tie you up by hand, not wand," Draco said, moving towards her and straddling her legs. Grabbing one of the red satin ribbons on their nightstand, he carefully tied one of her wrists to the headboard. His fingers trailed along her arm, teasing her lightly. Taking the other ribbon, he secured her other wrist. "All right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Just right," she replied, pulling on them to test them. She exhaled deeply, readying for the next part.

Taking the third piece of ribbon, Draco carefully secured it over her eyes, tying it in the back of her head. He made sure that she wasn't able to see, but that the ribbon wasn’t too tight. "You look so sexy right now," Draco purred, pulling away from her. "I think you'll like what I've got planned."

Hermione trembled slightly in excitement. She waited there, bound and blindfolded, holding her breath as she waited. She could hear the heavy beat of her heart in her chest. After a few moments, she groaned. "Draco?"

"Patience," he said, laughing slightly.

She nibbled her lower lip as she waited. A small gasp escaped her as she felt something soft trail along her stomach. The item travelled on her stomach, moving towards her left side, causing a small giggle to escape her lips. "You know I'm ticklish!" she protested when she heard Draco's quiet laugh.

"I just love to see you squirm," Draco admitted, before moving the item up her sides. "Have you figured out what it is yet?"

"A feather," Hermione replied. "A very soft feather."

"Such a clever witch," Draco praised. He grinned as he dragged the feather across her breasts, teasing her nipples. He swirled the feather around one of her nipples, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath her touch.

Hermione's tongue darted out, wetting her lips. She mourned the loss of the feather when Draco removed it from her body, holding her breath as she waited for him to touch her once more.

A rush of excitement went through her as she felt the feather between her legs. She wished she could see what Draco was doing. She bet he looked sexy as hell teasing her with that feather. Perhaps she would ask to see his memory of the moment later…

Draco's fingers joined in a moment later, lightly circling her clit as he trailed the feather along her inner thigh. He heard her breathing deepen as she shifted on the bed. He continued to tease her until her breathing quickened even more, her orgasm approaching.

Right when Hermione thought she was going to come, Draco pulled away, no longer touching her. "Draco!" she cried out.

"It isn't time for you to come yet," Draco told her sternly. He waited a few moments until Hermione had calmed before he resumed pleasuring her with the feather. He trailed it up and down her body, from her neck to her ankles, tickling and teasing her.

His fingers found her clit once more, slowly rubbing and circling the sensitive nub. He lightly teased her nipples with the feather, moving back and forth between the two. Hermione grew flushed once more and he knew she was approaching her orgasm once more.

Hermione felt herself grow closer and silently prayed that Draco wouldn't deny her a second time. When he pulled away, a frustrated groan escaped her lips. She wanted to come so badly. "Draco, please," she begged.

"Please, what, Hermione? You'll have to tell me." Draco's voice was low and husky as his eyes feasted on her flushed and aroused form.

"Please, let me come," she whimpered, wriggling against her bonds. "I want to come."

"If you're good," Draco promised. He began to tease her with the feather once more, skimming her body everywhere.

Hermione enjoyed the soft feel of the feather. She made a mental note to ask Draco to use it on her back and arse another time. And she wanted to tease him with the feather. Or an ice cube…

"So beautiful," Draco hummed, skimming the feather over her curves. He could tell that she was ready to come, and decided that it was time. He pulled the feather away and placed it on the nightstand.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, her voice husky.

Draco positioned himself between her legs, his eyes taking in the sight of her glistening, wet cunt. "I've denied you this pleasure long enough," he said, chuckling slightly when he heard Hermione's relieved sigh.

His tongue darted out, swiping her slit from bottom to top. He swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking lightly at the swollen nub. She tasted divine.

Hermione let out a breathy moan, wriggling her hips slightly. "Gods, Draco," she whimpered, already feeling as if she were going to come. All of his teasing and keeping her on the edge had left her body tense, begging for relief.

"Such a good witch," Draco purred before working his tongue on her once more.

"Merlin, I wish I could touch you," Hermione whimpered, pulling on the restraints slightly. "I want to run my fingers through your silky hair." She paused as he slipped his tongue inside her. "Draco," she moaned, her back arching as she tugged against her restraints.

He continued to suck and pull at her clit with his lips, teasing her. He could feel her body start to shake as her orgasm approached. "That's it," he purred, "I want to see you come undone."

Hermione gasped as she finally fell over the proverbial cliff. Her orgasm washed over her, her body tensing as she groaned. Draco continued to lap at her centre, tasting her release. "Draco!" she moaned.

Once she finished, Draco pulled away. He licked his lips before untying the blindfold. He smiled when he saw Hermione's big, brown eyes.

"Draco," Hermione said softly, taking in the sight of him. "Untie me so I can hug you."

Draco chuckled. "As you wish, my princess." He quickly untied both of her wrists, laughing as she launched herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I love you," Hermione murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck as she nuzzled him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Draco replied. "Want to get ready for bed?"

Hermione glanced up at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to reciprocate?"

"Nah," Draco said, shaking his head. "I'm in the mood for a good cuddle."

She smiled warmly at him. "A good cuddle sounds perfect." Kissing Draco once more, she headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Draco watched her hips sway as she headed to their bathroom. "That arse," he muttered in appreciation. He was smitten.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! <3
> 
> Beta Readers: GaeilgeRua
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Five**

Hermione glanced at the clock, huffing angrily when she realised that Draco was more than late for their date that evening. In fact, she wasn’t sure they would even be able to go out at this point since she had a meeting early the next morning.

"Where is he?" she grumbled. Her stomach growled and she knew that they would be having leftovers for dinner.

Twenty minutes later, the door swung open and Draco rushed into their flat, huffing. "Hermione, I am so sorry I'm late!" he said almost immediately, his grey eyes pleading with her.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked, frowning. "I'm going to heat us up some leftovers, but tonight was date night."

"I know, love, I'm sorry." Draco took off his cloak before pulling Hermione into his arms. "A meeting with my father ran late. I tried to leave, but he wanted to finish the discussion before I left."

Hermione sighed in understanding. She knew what Lucius could be like. While the two of them got along the best they could, Hermione knew that he was a very demanding wizard.  "I understand," Hermione said after a moment. She kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

Draco stared into her eyes for a moment. "You know, you could punish me if you want."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had never considered that she would be the one to do the spanking… she always assumed that Draco would spank her. But now that he had suggested it, she found the offer to be quite tempting.

"But only if you want to," Draco assured her.

"Oh, I do," Hermione said huskily after another moment of consideration.

Lust and excitement filled Draco's eyes. "Perfect, where will you have me?"

Hermione glanced around their living room. "Lean over the edge of the sofa. Trousers and pants down. I want you bare."

"Yes, mistress," Draco said, quickly undoing his belt and moving towards their sofa. He got into position, his arse up and presented to her.

She let out a soft groan. "I always forget how delicious your arse is." Hermione shook her head. "But that's not what we're here for right now." Standing to the side of him, her hand grasped one of his arse cheeks and gave it a firm squeeze.

"How many spanks shall I get, mistress?"

The use of his wording sent a thrill through Hermione. She would be the one in control tonight. "Fifteen for missing our date," Hermione said firmly. "I want you to count each and every one."

"Yes, mistress," Draco promised obediently.

Raising her hand, Hermione gave a light little slap to Draco's arse. "One," he counted. She raised her hand, pausing in her administrations. "Use the safeword if you want me to stop, Draco," she whispered.

Draco chuckled. "I know," he whispered in reply, neither of them quite wanting to interfere with the scene.

Hermione spanked Draco once more, a little harder this time. "Two," Draco counted. She watched as his arse started to grow a pale red as she delivered two more quick spanks. "Three, four."

She delivered a few more spanks, her own breathing growing heavier as they moved on.   Draco's voice grew huskier and huskier as he counted out his punishment.

She spanked his left cheek, then his right. "Twelve, thirteen."

"Two more," Hermione commented. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, mistress, I won't keep you waiting again," Draco promised, wriggling his arse. His hardened cock was pressed against the arm of the sofa and he was ready to stand.

Two more slaps and they were done. "Fourteen, fifteen." Panting, Draco stood, groaning.

"Are you all right?" Hermione checked once he stood. "Did I hit you too hard?"

"No, but I'm definitely going to feel this tomorrow," Draco said with a groan. "I enjoyed it, though, obviously." He gestured to his cock.

"Should I take care of that?" Hermione asked, about to lower herself to her knees.

“Gods, yes,” Draco groaned. His cock twitched when Hermione got on her knees in front of him. He was already achingly hard, though, so he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came.

Hermione took his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. She could taste his pre-come and knew that he was close already. Grasping the base of his cock, she worked it as she sucked him off.

Draco tangled his hands into her hair, pulling it lightly as she took him in deeper. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned, closing his eyes. “That’s it, baby,” he purred.

She took him deeper, sucking harder. She wanted Draco to come. She wanted to taste his salty release.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Draco exclaimed, his cock throbbing as he came. 

Hermione swallowed around him, sucking up his semen. Draco’s groan of appreciation was enough to spur her on even more. She continued to lick his cock once he finished coming as she made sure that she didn’t miss a single drop.

“So hot,” Draco groaned. “Thank you, Hermione.”

She giggled, smiling at him. “You don’t need to thank me for that, Draco. You know I enjoy it.”

At that moment, both Draco and Hermione's stomachs growled.

Laughing, she straightened back up. "I'll get some balm for your arse, and then we can heat up the leftovers. Sound good?"

"Yes, please," Draco said, wincing uncomfortably. "I don’t think I'll be able to sit otherwise."

"Be right back!" Hermione promised with a kiss as she dashed to their medicine cabinet.

After attending to Draco's arse, the two of them ate dinner while watching one of Draco's favourite films, Caddyshack, before falling asleep while cuddling on the sofa.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Thanks to those following along on this journey of kinkiness. xx
> 
> Beta Readers: GaeilgeRua
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Six**

Hermione clinked her wine glass against Draco's before drinking the sweet liquid inside. With a soft, "ahh," she placed her glass on the table. "Draco, thank you again for this." She looked around the exclusive wizarding restaurant, Le Belle, which had recently opened in Diagon Alley. She knew that it was difficult to get a reservation, and Hermione didn't doubt that Draco had pulled some serious strings to get them in.

"It's the least I could do for missing our date night last week," Draco offered, taking another sip of his wine. "Besides, it's been awhile since we've gone out somewhere fancy."

"Fancy?" Hermione flushed. "This is entirely too upscale."

He arched a brow. "I am a Malfoy, Hermione, it's not too far-fetched that I would be here. Besides, my father and mother come here quite often."

"They do?" Hermione twirled some pasta onto her fork. "How has your mother been?"

"Good," Draco answered. "She's been busy planning her latest charity event. Something about a bidding. She told me to ask if you were interested in helping."

"Of course," Hermione nodded. She was always willing to help Narcissa out with her charity events. Each year, Narcissa picked a different cause to support. Hermione thought it was wonderful of Narcissa to do, and it was something that had helped the two of them get to know each other a little better.

"And your father?" Hermione inquired. She knew that Draco had met with Lucius last week, but she didn't know about what exactly.

"Fine," Draco replied with a shrug. "He's starting to come around."

"What did he get upset about in the first place?" Hermione questioned.

"A business proposition," he answered nonchalantly. He took a bit of his own dinner. "This is quite good."

Hermione bit into a piece of scallop that was in her seafood Alfredo. "It is delicious," she added. "The wine is good, too." She poured herself another glass as Draco had purchased a bottle. "So sweet, just right." She sipped at it again.

Draco chuckled as she drank. "I love seeing you with good wine."

"Why?" Hermione asked, flushing.

"Because you'll be drunk and in the mood for all sorts of kinky things," Draco said with a wink. "Just how I like you."

"Shhh!" Hermione quickly hushed him, though a warmth was spreading throughout her belly. Draco's words put an idea into her mind – another item they could cross off her list. Suddenly, the end of dinner couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

They stumbled into their flat, hands tangled and bodies pressed together as they snogged each other passionately. Draco groaned, moving his lips to her neck. "Where to?" he asked before kissing and biting at her neck.

"Bedroom," Hermione panted. She let out a small squeak of surprise when Draco Apparated them both to the bedroom. They resumed kissing as Draco reached behind her, lowering the zipper on the back of her dress.

"What shall we do tonight, my goddess?" Draco asked, his eyes roaming over her as he helped her shimmy out of her blue dress. She looked delectable in her matching bra and knickers set. The silver colour was gorgeous on her flushed skin.

"Clothes play," Hermione said. "I'll be completely naked, and you'll wear all of your clothes. Only your cock will be out." She wet her lips, looking at the bulge in his trousers hungrily.

"Your wish is my command." Draco grasped the sides of her knickers, pulling them down as he dropped to his knees before her. He wasted no time in burying his face between her legs, sucking and licking at her centre. "So wet already," he purred.

Hermione unclasped her bra, removing it and flinging it to the floor. "Gods, Draco, yes," she moaned, tangling her hands into his silvery tresses.

His mouth found her clit, sucking at the sensitive nub. He scraped his teeth against her, just as he knew she liked. Hermione let out a mewl of pleasure. "You like that?" he asked, gazing upwards at her flushed face.

"Draco, please," Hermione begged. "I need you. I need to feel you inside of me."

Draco stood, backing her onto the bed. He freed his hardened cock, wasting no time in entering her. "Fuck," he hissed as she squeezed her inner walls around him. "So good."

"Yes," Hermione hissed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leant down so that his body was covering hers as he slowly thrust into her. "Feels so good," she moaned. And it did. The feel of his soft trousers against her legs and his silk shirt rubbing against her bare nipples with every movement felt like heaven. "Don't stop," she whimpered.

He continued to move, sliding his body along hers with each thrust. She was flushed, her inner walls clenching him tightly. Draco knew that she was going to come soon – and so was he.

"Yes, yes," she chanted, arching her back and pressing herself upwards against him.

The realisation that his shirt was stimulating her nipples was incredibly arousing. Draco felt his cock throb and knew he wasn't going to last. "Fuck, love, I'm going to come."

"Me too," Hermione gasped. "Don't stop!"

Draco thrust into her harder and faster, Hermione's moans increasing with each passing second. Finally, it seemed she couldn't take any more. Hermione came with a cry, her body tensing around his cock in the most delicious way. She spurred on his own orgasm.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear as they both came down from their highs. He huffed, slipping out of her and collapsing onto the bed next to her. "So hot," he groaned.

"You're rather hot yourself," Hermione teased lightly.

Draco laughed. "I meant in all my clothes," he corrected, breathing a sigh of thanks when she grabbed her wand and vanished his clothing.

She giggled as he pulled her close. "Should we shower?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Too tipsy and tired. Let's just sleep."

Draco kissed her lightly. "I'm sure we'll regret this decision later, but all right. Sleep it is." He kissed her once more, holding her tightly as they both drifted off to sleep.

 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Just one more chapter after this. xx
> 
> Beta Readers: GaeilgeRua
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, Hermione woke to the feel of kisses being pressed against her bare shoulder. Smiling, she rolled over to face Draco. "Good morning," she murmured.

He grinned. "Good morning." He kissed her lightly. "Care to shower together?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed happily, still slightly sleepy. "What time is it?"

"Six," Draco replied. "We've got an hour before we're due at work."

"An hour? Draco, I don’t think we should shower together then." Hermione frowned. "There's not enough time."

"I think that's plenty of time," Draco replied, a smirk gracing his features. "Come on, love, you know you want to."

When Draco smirked at her, Hermione always found that she was lost to his charm. There were times she just couldn’t say no to him, and he knew it. "All right," Hermione said with a nod, dragging her feet from the bed. "Showering together, that's it!" Hermione insisted.

"Of course," Draco said, but the wicked gleam in his eyes gave him away. Hermione knew that he was up to something.

The two headed towards the bathroom, where Draco turned on the water.

"I feel disgusting," Hermione said after a moment. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was sticky between her thighs, Draco's dried semen on her. "We should have showered last night."

Draco scoffed. "Well, you were the one who insisted that we head right to bed without washing up."

"I was drunk," Hermione protested.

"Just get in the shower," Draco said, chuckling as he stepped under the warm water. "Perfect," he sighed.

Hermione wasted no time in joining Draco under the warm water. She sighed as she felt the water run over her body. There was nothing more refreshing than a hot shower.

Draco began to wash his hair, Hermione doing the same. The thought of having a quickie flitted through her mind, but Hermione pushed it away. Neither of them could afford to be late today.

"Can I wash you?" Draco asked, holding up the bar of soap. He smiled at her warmly.

"Sure," Hermione said. She shivered with delight as Draco began to wash her body. First, her arms, then her shoulders, then her breasts. She moaned with delight as he soaped up her nipples, rubbing them teasingly. "Draco," she groaned, closing her eyes.

"Like that, don’t you?" Draco asked huskily, moving his hands lower to her stomach. He continued to soap her up, dropping to his knees. He took his time cleaning her feet, getting between each and every toe.

Hermione giggled, unable to stop as he tickled her. "Draco," she groaned. "My feet are plenty clean, thank you very much."

Draco slid the soap up her legs, caressing both her calves as he cleaned them. Moving towards the apex of her thighs, he carefully cleaned her. Once he was finished, he sat back on his heels and watched as Hermione rinsed the soap from her body. "Can I try something?" he asked, peering up at her.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Draco, I don’t know if we have time…"

"Please," he said, pouting slightly. "If you don't like it, I'll stop right away."

"All right," Hermione said with a nod. She looked at Draco, curious as to what he wanted to try in the shower.

"Turn around," he said huskily.

Hermione turned facing the shower wall, her arse now near Draco's face. She felt his hands on her cheeks, and immediately, she flushed. "Draco…" she said tentatively, not sure how she felt about anything anal related.

"Use the safeword if you want me to stop," Draco reminded her. He spread her cheeks slightly, taking in the sight of her tight bud. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue along the crack between her cheeks.

Hermione did her best not to cringe. She reminded herself that she was perfectly clean down there, so there was no reason not to at least try it. She hissed as Draco's tongue prodded her arse, his tongue swiping against her tight entrance.

Draco gripped her hips tightly as he rimmed her, licking her tight opening until it loosened up slightly for him. He pushed his tongue inside of her, gripping her arse.

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to adjust to the sensation of having his tongue _there_. It felt strange, not painful, just strange.

After a few moments, Hermione began to feel a little unsettled. She tried to hold back, but she didn’t want to do it any longer. "Flamingo," she said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Draco pulled away almost immediately. He stood, pulling her into his arms. "I love you," he assured her, holding her tightly.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione replied, returning his tight embrace. She felt silly for crying. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," Draco insisted. "There is absolutely no reason to apologise." He pulled away, looking her firmly in the eyes. "We tried something new, and you didn’t like it. There is nothing about that for which you should feel sorry for."

Hermione smiled at him. "I feel guilty."

"Don't," Draco assured her once more. "Hermione, I'm sure there will be things that we go to try that I won't like. That's just part of exploring. Okay? No need to feel guilty or worried. Understood? I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured. "I want to kiss you, but I think I'd rather wait until you brush your teeth and wash your face."

Draco laughed. "I don’t blame you, love." Grabbing the soap, he began to soap up his face and the rest of his body as Hermione finished rinsing off.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. "I’m going to be late!" she shouted, grabbing her wand and drying her hair magically – something that she hated to do, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Hermione was dressed and ready for work when Draco got out of the shower. "Love you!" she called out to him. "I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day, Hermione!" Draco called in reply, smiling as he began to towel off. He had such a hard-working witch in his life.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Final chapter. I hope you all enjoy this tale of smut. Thanks to everyone who followed along and left kind reviews. xoxo
> 
> Beta Readers: GaeilgeRua
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on Tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione gasped, her hands tangled in the sheets as she gripped them tightly. Draco thrust into her deeply, hitting that sweet spot inside with every thrust. "Draco," she moaned in pleasure.

He grinned at her. "So fucking sexy," he purred, reaching down and lightly squeezing one of her breasts. "Gods, you feel so perfect."

She glanced into Draco's deep, grey eyes and smiled. It didn't matter how insatiable the two of them were – she knew that she would never tire of Draco. Every time between them felt like it was the first time. It was always special; there was a deep connection between them.

"I love you," Hermione said softly. "I love you so much."

Draco paused, smiling at her. "I love you too, Hermione." Leaning down, he tenderly kissed her. He began to move again, slower this time, as he savoured the feel of her. They kissed, the passion between the two building.

"Almost there," she whispered against his lips.

"Me too," Draco replied. He slipped his hand between their bodies, lightly stroking her clit as he continued to make love to her.

Hermione came with a quiet cry, Draco kissing her, silencing her moans. Draco joined her in completion a few moments later, emptying himself inside of her completely.

The two stilled, holding each other tenderly. Soon, their hearts stopped racing and the two came down from their orgasm-induced high. Draco moved, slipping out of her.

"Hermione, you know I love you more than anything, right?" Draco asked, propping himself up on his elbow to glance at her.

"I know," Hermione said softly, smiling. "I love you more than anything, too."

"The past few weeks have been incredible. I feel like we've certainly learned so much about ourselves, and are continuing to discover new likes and dislikes every day."

"That's what life is about," Hermione pointed out quietly.

"I know, and that's why I know you're the only witch I'll ever want to do this with." Draco reached over into his bedside drawer and pulled out a small box. "Hermione, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box, his eyes wide as he waited for her response.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. Lying in bed there with Draco, completely naked as he asked her to marry him, Hermione knew that she would never love anyone as much as she loved Draco. She knew that they would continue to explore the world around them and that their love would thrive through it.

"Yes."

 


End file.
